


Ben's Blue Butterflies

by Goodnightsammy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue Butterflies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, ben's blue butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightsammy/pseuds/Goodnightsammy
Summary: Prompt: Ben tells Rey the short story about the blue butterflies in his childhood.(But first, someone forgets where they parked the Falcon)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Ben's Blue Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to gabriella0807 on Tumblr for this wonderful prompt. Hope it's what you wanted!

Ben pushed through the thick jungle, swiping low hanging leaves out of his way as he went. His steps fell heavy as Rey followed closely behind. They had been wandering around for over an hour now, looking for the ship, but Ben, at least, was convinced they were going in circles.

“And you’re _sure_ you landed the Falcon in this direction,” he huffed, not even bothering to shoot a glance over his shoulder at Rey.

“I’ve told you a thousand times, _I_ told _you_ to take down our coordinates before we left. _You_ were the one with the selective hearing,” Rey shot back. Ben could feel the daggers being glared at him hot on his neck like blaster fire.

“Well I’m sorry I was preoccupied with more important matters,” Ben growled, stopping suddenly. Rey caught herself before almost stumbling into him. He spun around to look at her then. In moments like this, when his eyes were alight and his fists were clenched, Rey could still see the old Kylo Ren. She knew he was trying, trying to put the past behind him and move on, but years of darkness couldn’t be snuffed out that easily. She knew that, and she tried to understand. Right _now_ though? Right _now_ Rey was pissed.

“Does it feel like those matters were more now that we’ve been wandering aimlessly through a kriffing jungle for over an hour?” She challenged. Rey saw Ben’s eyes flash, ready to fight, when they trained on something just behind her shoulder. In an instant, his features softened. It was almost childlike, the wonder that spread over his face and into a slack jaw. Rey turned, slowly.

There, sitting on a large, purple flower with leaves that looked like sawblades, was a butterfly. It was luminescent, and it’s shining blue wings cast a gentle glow on the canopy of leaves surrounding it. It looked almost like glass as it raised and lowered its wings, the low sunlight glinting off of them like gemstones.

“It-it’s beautiful,” Rey breathed, “what is it?”

“It’s a crystal butterfly,” Ben whispered as if he were afraid if he spoke too loudly the creature would startle, “I haven’t seen one in ages.”

“You’ve seen one before?” Rey asked, eyes still locked on the tiny thing.

“Not just one,” he chuckled, “hundreds.” He approached it then, hand outstretched like a gentle greeting, body stiller than Rey ever thought possible. There was always a sort of thrumming current that ran through Ben’s veins, but now it was as if even his heart had stopped beating. When the butterfly took it’s first step onto his hand with its needle thin leg, Rey gasped.

“Stay still,” Ben told her as he reached for with his free hand, “Open your palm.”

Rey flattened her hand so it was facing up toward the sky, and she watched as Ben deposited, ever so carefully, the butterfly onto it.

“Wow,” she said, the word no more than a puff of air. After a few seconds, the thing took a large swoop with its tiny wings and fluttered away. The pair of them stood silently for a moment, watching it climb up to the treetops, its crystal glow lighting a path toward the stars.

Then, after a few moments, Ben spoke, “oh, I remember where we are, the ship is this way.”

Sure enough, right through the trees stood the Millennium Falcon.

Late that night, when they were settled in the bench seat of the Falcon’s cabin, sipping at their drinks and eating their dinner, Rey looked up at Ben from over the brim of her cup.

“What did you mean before?” She asked, “When you said you’d seen hundreds of them?”

“Mmm,” Ben hummed, setting his fork down at the side of his plate, “when I was younger, my dad let me come with him in search of those things. Well, _let_ is a strong word, but I went with him and Chewbacca anyways. They’re extremely valuable—they don’t just look like crystals, you can harvest them from their wings,” he explained. “Well, we found some, but they had been found by someone else first. I saw them, hundreds just like I said, all caged up. It was like raining diamonds watching the crystals shed from their wings. They were—they were magnificent. I couldn’t leave them like that, so I started opening the cages, one by one. The only problem was, I got caught. I don’t think my dad would have minded so much, my freeing them, but the bug hunter who captured them—well he wasn’t happy. Started shooting at me with his blaster and everything. It’s actually how I got this scar,” Ben said, pulling up the edge of his shirt so Rey could see the small line of darkened skin over his ribs, “I was fine, just a graze really. But with all that fire—it shorted out the door panel and all of the butterflies flew free. It was amazing, truly amazing, watching the cloud of them above me.”

“That sounds incredible,” Rey sighed, deep in imagination herself.

“It was,” Ben nodded, “I never thought I would see one ever again. They’re so rare. But I never, I never forgot it.”

Even later, Rey called up Poe.

“Hey, I know you’re probably really busy,” she started, “but I wonder if there is something you could find for me, you know, with your connections.”

She had the absolute _best_ idea for Ben’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Do you have a drabble prompt for me? Send it to me at soloredeemed on Tumblr!


End file.
